Wielki Ropuch Hogwartu
by NadiaG
Summary: Łatka. Starcie McGonagall z Umbridge. Z małym snape'owym smaczkiem.


Minerwa McGonagall przetarła oczy i spojrzała na antyczny zegar stojący w rogu gabinetu. Dopiero zbliżała się północ, czyli było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na sen. Wielki Ropuch Hogwartu – jak z lubością nazywała w myślach panią inkwizytor, zapożyczywszy to określenie od uczniów – miał w zwyczaju zaglądać do niej o różnych porach dnia, zazwyczaj w wyjątkowo śmiesznych celach. Minerwa wiedziała, że nie była jedyną osobą sprawdzaną przez Umbridge, ale jednak zdecydowanie najczęściej odwiedzaną.

Dyrektorka przysiadła na rogu biurka, po czym niecierpliwie przekartkowała podarowany jej przez Ropuchę spis kodeksów i ustaw dotyczących szkoły. O istnieniu większości z nich nawet nie wiedziała, a uważała się za osobę dobrze znającą się na prawie. Niektóre fragmenty sprawiały, że kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, niektóre bawiły ją, a inne wywoływały uczucie niepokoju – coś jej mówiło, że Umbridge wkrótce nie zawaha się ich użyć.

Po kilkunastu minutach Minerwa poczuła, jak krawędź mebla boleśnie wbija jej się w udo, więc prawie odruchowo usiadła na biurku tak, że mogła pomachać wiszącymi nad podłogą nogami. Czego, zresztą, nie omieszkała uczynić.

Od lektury oderwał ją charakterystyczny odgłos pukania do drzwi – silny, gwałtowny i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek wyczucia. Minerwa błyskawicznie zeskoczyła z mebla, zupełnie zapominając, że takie zachowanie w jej wieku już raczej nie przystoi. Usiadła w fotelu, a następnie pospiesznie zaczęła wyrównywać stosy dokumentów porozkładanych na biurku.

– Proszę – powiedziała spokojnym i opanowanym głosem, a gdy drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, z przerażeniem spostrzegła, że na szczycie najwyższej góry papierów leży dokument, który przed chwilą przeglądała. Dosłownie w ostatnim momencie udało jej się wcisnąć go pod spód – ostatnią rzeczą, do jakiej chciała się przyznać, było zainteresowanie „prezentami" od Ropuchy.

– Witaj, moja droga. Jak minął dzień? – Przesłodzony skrzek, tak niemiły dla jej uszu, wydobył się z szerokich ust wchodzącej kobiety. – Bardzo pracowity, nieprawdaż? – dodała, nie doczekawszy się szybkiej odpowiedzi, po czym wbrew zasadom dobrego wychowania usiadła na krześle bez zaproszenia.

Nie, żeby Minerwę to dziwiło – zbyt często widziała nietaktowne zachowania Ropuchy. Nie, zdecydowanie jej to nie dziwiło. Ale nadal niesamowicie irytowało.

– W czymś ci pomóc, Dolores…? – Prawie siłą powstrzymała się od dodania: „…czy też może wskazać ci drzwi?".

Umbridge uśmiechnęła się fałszywie, udając, iż nie zauważyła pauzy.

– Byłabym wdzięczna, jeśli przekazałabyś mi akta uczniów. Chciałabym je sobie dokładnie obejrzeć.

McGonagall poczuła, jak krew zaczyna pulsować jej w skroniach.

– A można wiedzieć w jakim celu? – zapytała, ledwo powstrzymując drżenie głosu.

O ile było to możliwe, Ropucha uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i paskudniej.

– Ależ moja droga, nie sądzę, bym musiała ci się tłumaczyć z moich poczynań – powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem, jednocześnie bezmyślnie gładząc różowy, puchaty mankiet swetra. – A także radziłabym uważać, żebym to ja nie zaczęła wymagać sprawozdania z twoich – dodała tonem wyrażającym ogromne samozadowolenie.

– Ja nie mam nic do ukrycia – odparła chłodno McGonagall, powoli wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do szafek. – Tylko aktualni uczniowie, czy absolwenci też?

Poczuła, jak przechodzi ją dreszcz, kiedy usłyszała głośne cmokanie, świadczące o tym, że Umbridge się namyśla. Minerwa uż chciała się odwrócić, żeby zmrozić ją spojrzeniem, lecz wtedy usłyszała odpowiedź:

– Tylko aktualni. Jeśli chodzi o absolwentów, interesują mnie tylko ich zbrodnie, a listę przewinień zaraz uzyskam od Argusa.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, po czym zgrabnym ruchem ręki, którego – jak miała nadzieję – Dolores mogła jej tylko pozazdrościć, wyczarowała ogromny karton i bez pośpiechu zaczęła przepakowywać akta do niego z szafek. Co prawda chciała jak najszybciej pozbyć się Ropuchy, jednak zauważyła, że skrupulatność i wyniosłość często wyprowadzały inkwizytorkę z równowagi, a dla takiego widoku była gotowa nieco pocierpieć.

Cisza wkrótce zaciążyła Umbridge, więc zaczęła mówić zarozumiałym tonem:

– Rozumiesz, ostatnio zastanawiałam się, w jaki sposób zmniejszyć ilość przestępstw popełnianych w szkole, bo, jak zapewne zauważyłaś, teraźniejszy system kar jest wprost śmieszny i zupełnie nieskuteczny…

Minerwa mogła się założyć, że tak samo jak ona, Wielka Ropucha Hogwartu doskonale wie, że system ten wymyślił Dumbledore.

– … i doszłam do wniosku, że analizując dane o uczniach i przewinienia z ostatnich lat, będę w stanie stworzyć wiele lepsze metody zapobiegawcze.

– Och, doprawdy? – nie wytrzymała Minerwa, rzucając przez ramię pogardliwe spojrzenie.

Dolores uśmiechnęła się, biorąc jej rozdrażnienie za dobrą monetę.

– Oczywiście, ktoś się przecież musi za to zabrać. Uczniowie i ich rodzice powinni się cieszyć z błogosławieństwa, jakim jest pomoc Ministerstwa Magii.

– My, nauczyciele, również – odparła McGonagall prawie uprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że Umbridge połączyła koniec z końcem i wyszło jej w rozrachunku „My, nauczyciele, również powinniśmy, tylko… ciekawe dlaczego się nie cieszymy?".

– Tak… – Wielka Ropucha Hogwartu pokiwała głową, albo nie zauważając ukrytej złośliwości, albo tylko to udając. – Skończyłaś?

Nauczycielka jednym ruchem zamknęła i zakleiła wieko wypełnionego po brzegi pudła. Mogła je zmniejszyć magicznie, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że Dolores, która nigdy nie była orłem z transmutacji, nie uzna tego pomysłu za dobry, nie chcąc się skompromitować.

– Owszem. Proszę bardzo.

– Dziękuję, moja droga, dobrej nocy. – Inkwizytorka znów obdarzyła ją ohydnym sztucznym uśmiechem.

Minerwa skinęła jedynie głową, po czym sięgnęła po pierwszy lepszy dokument leżący na biurku i z uwagą zaczęła go studiować. Jednak kątem oka z przyjemnością zauważyła, że Ropucha nerwowo drgnęła, a następnie rzuciła szeptem zaklęcie lewitacji. Jak się spodziewała, Umbridge nie pomyślała, aby wcześniej obrócić karton stroną mieszczącą się w drzwiach, więc po chwili w gabinecie rozległ się głośny huk. McGonagall powoli podniosła głowę znad ulotki dotyczącej naprawy magicznie zatkanych sedesów, a następnie uniosła brwi, z satysfakcją przyglądając się zdenerwowanej kobiecie, która teraz kurczowo zaciskała palce na różdżce.

– Och, przepraszam, jaka ze mnie niezdara – wymamrotała Dolores tak słodko, jakby miała najwyżej osiem lat. Ostrożnie naprowadziła pudło na odpowiedni kurs i wylewitowała je z gabinetu.

Dopiero gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na mściwy uśmiech, jednak ten szybko zszedł z jej ust. Niepokojące odczucie przyprawiało ją o nieprzyjemne dreszcze. O czymś zapomniała. Coś przeoczyła, była tego pewna. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w przestrzeń ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, aż wreszcie jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu i przerażeniu.

Pozwolenie Harry'ego na odwiedzanie Hogsmeade. Pozwolenie podpisane przez Syriusza Blacka!

Zerwała się z fotela i podbiegła do drzwi. Otworzyła je na oścież, a następnie szybko ruszyła w kierunku gabinetu Umbridge. Wiedziała, że musi ją dogonić. Musi! Dyrektorka rozejrzała się niespokojnie, po czym podbiegła kilka kroków do najbliższego zakrętu korytarza.

– Nie uciekaj, tchórzliwy psie! I tak mi nie umkniesz! – zakrzyknął sir Cadogan, galopując na swym tłustym Bucefale przez kolejne obrazy.

– Och, odczep się! – mruknęła pod nosem Minerwa, nie zatrzymując się.

Szybkim krokiem weszła w prawą odnogę korytarza i na jego końcu zobaczyła swoją ofiarę, która właśnie skręcała w stronę schodów prowadzących na kolejne piętro. McGonagall westchnęła, rozejrzała się i ponownie przytruchtała przez korytarz tak szybko, że kiedy dotarła do jego końca, zaczęło brakować jej tchu. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ją w takim stanie, chyba spaliłaby się ze wstydu. Czuła się jak młodziutka uczennica, która lada chwila miała zostać przyłapana na chodzeniu nocą po zamku.

Wyjrzała zza rogu i ujrzała Ropuchę powoli wspinającą się po stromych stopniach. Umbridge starała się tak manewrować różdżką, aby pudło nie obijało się o poręcze. Minerwa ścisnęła pewniej różdżkę, po czym zrobiła kilka precyzyjnych ruchów. W jednej chwili na klatce schodowej i w korytarzu zgasły wszystkie światła, rozległa się seria krótkich uderzeń, a na koniec wielki łomot.

– Accio, pozwolenie Pottera – powiedziała bezgłośnie McGonagall i po chwili trzymała w rękach kartkę zapisaną znajomym, niestarannym pismem Syriusza. Pokręciła głową z ulgą i delikatnym niedowierzaniem, że mogła być tak nieostrożna, po czym wykonała zwrot w tył – i zobaczyła przed sobą ledwie widoczną w ciemności, ale jakże charakterystyczną sylwetkę.

– Niezłe przedstawienie – rozległ się cichy szept Snape'a, leniwie przeciągającego głoski. – Choć sprinterką chyba nie zostaniesz.

Kilkadziesiąt lat temu z pewnością by się zarumieniła, teraz poczuła jedynie gorąco i złość na siebie.

– Przynajmniej nie łażę po zamku i nie chowam się po kątach jak ty – odburknęła.

Snape już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie rozległ się kolejny łoskot.

– Cholerny zamek! Najpierw nienormalny śmierciożerca – Minerwa rzuciła Severusowi zaciekawione spojrzenie – a teraz to podstępne babsko! – Rozległ się kolejny huk. – Gdzie są te piekielne kandelabry?

Opiekun Slytherinu skinął McGonagall głową i ku jej ogromnemu zdziwieniu ruszył w kierunku Umbridge.

– Potter, nawet nie waż się uciekać! – zaczął głośno tonem ociekającym pogardą. – Tylko ty jesteś tak głupi, żeby narobić tyle rabanu w środku nocy!

Światła zapaliły się jednocześnie i na korytarzu wreszcie zrobiło się widno. Minerwa cofnęła się o kilka kroków, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać się od podsłuchania rozpoczynającej się rozmowy.

– To pani? – zdumiał się uprzejmie Snape.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Żałowała, w tej chwili że nie może widzieć miny Ropuchy.

– Witaj, Severusie, miałam… eee… mały problem z wadliwym pudełkiem Minerwy, ale już wszystko dobrze.

– Ubolewam – skwitował to krótko mistrz eliksirów.

Umbridge milczała przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy Snape ubolewa nad problemem, czy nad tym, że już go rozwiązała, lecz w końcu bezpiecznie powiedziała:

– Może mógłbyś mi pomóc to pozbierać?

Chwila ciszy.

– Uhm, dziękuję. Pamiętaj, że jutro wizytuję twoją lekcję. Mam nadzieję, że dostałeś moją notkę?

– Oczywiście, już nie mogę się doczekać.

Ropucha chrząknęła kilka razy.

– Tak. Dobranoc.

McGonagall przez moment miała cichą nadzieję, że Snape wróci tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, ale usłyszała, że oddala się w przeciwną stronę, więc zawróciła i ruszyła w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

Kiedy już siedziała w fotelu, kręcąc głową spojrzała na wąską karteczkę, która mogła doprowadzić do katastrofy.

O mały włos.


End file.
